Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${-(-7+4x)+3(2x-1)}$
Explanation: The minus sign in front of the parentheses means we multiply each term inside the first parentheses by ${-1}$ $ {-1(}\gray{-7+4x}{)} + 3(2x-1) $ $ {7-4x} + 3(2x-1) $ Distribute the ${3}$ into the parentheses: $ 7-4x + {3(}\gray{2x-1}{)} $ $ 7-4x + {6x-3} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${x}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-4x + 6x} + {7 - 3}$ Combine the ${x}$ terms: $ {2x} + {7 - 3}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {2x} + {4}$ The simplified expression is $2x+4$